clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Rare Cards (June 2018)
Ok, I’m back with the rare card ranking, I was too busy to make one on May, now I’m free so I’m gonna rank them now! I know, Royal Hogs are coming, but I’m just gonna do predictions. Let’s start at 24th! 24. Bomb Tower Oh the shame on the wall......... But unfortunately in my opinion, the Bomb Tower is the worst rare card. This card has always been in the very bottom on the rare card list. Yet somehow it never got buffed since March 2017. Bomb Tower is by far the worst rare card for a reason: look at how pathetic the damage is! Bomber’s damage is much better, and it cost 5 elixir! This card really isn’t working for 5 elixir, and without a change, it’ll live in the nail of the coffin, forever! Plus, now it’s being moved to arena 10! So, I’m sure this will basically be a 0% usage rate card Solutions HP-10%, Damage increased to 10% higher than Bomber, Range +1 That’s the only thing I can suggest..... 23. Furnace I’ve never put Furnace in such a low position, only low arena players complained about the Furnace (No offence to Smarty Pants), since Fire Spirits needed a desperate buff, Furnace is just too weak to do anything apart from annoying opponents. It doesn’t have enough HP to survive against spells, the Fire Spirits are easily countered and it’s outclassed by Goblin Hut. For 4 elixir, it doesn’t provide value to counter tanks, oh, did I mention the fire Spirits dies after attacking? Sorry Smarty, but....... Solutions Spawns Fire Spirits every 8 seconds instead of 10 (1 extra wave of Fire Spirits spawn) I want to repeat: Only low arena players will complain, I want most cards to at least have a chance to be used in high arenas 22. Barbarian Hut Yeah, consistently Barb Hut is gonna be at the bottom once again However, the Barb Hut did manage to get a higher rank than Furnace this time. Thanks to the recent Barbarians’ buff! It’s actually a lot more threatening, dealing more damage when left ignored! Unfortunately the high cost of 7 elixir is a severe disadvantage, people prefer using tombstone on defence and Goblin Hut on chip damage Fortunately since Goblin Hut is falling, will we be able to see the Barb Hut meta? 21. Heal (Prediction) Heal is receiving an extra radius buff, from 3 to 4. I’m happy to see that Supercell is finally paying attention to these cards, but will that do much? It’s easier to make sure every troop in the radius is being healed, particularly 3 Musketeers, but while Heal is currently the worst card, supercell was aware and finally buffing it, I’ll put it at 21st for now, we’ll see how it goes in the future! 20. Zappies I have to say rare cards are overall decent, even if Zappies remained at the bottom 5 rare cards, I have to say this card is far from being a bad card. If the Zappies attack at a different time, you troop or buildings might get perma-stunned. It can distract units and reset charge. Though for 4 elixir, these guys are a bit fragile. And the damage is not that high, c’mon master builder! I know you can do better than that! I prefer an HP boost, but overall Zappies was nowhere near a bad card, probably one of the most underrated cards in the game. 19. Flying Machine Having only 510 HP at tournaments standard is definitely what made people using musketeer instead of the flying machine Again, flying machine is nowhere near a bad card, In fact it’s slowly rising up to the meta. The problem is that the HP is too low and the damage being lower than Musketeer’s. It’s also flying so it’s harder to distract troops. I also think people prefer Dart Goblin more as he hits a lot faster 18. Dart Goblin Really, the Dart Goblin is very good. But ultimately I have to put it at 18th because of the other rare cards being better The Dart Goblin is very good because of his speed and hits very fast, dealing good amount of chip damage. He also have a lot of range, sniping towers easily He doesn’t have enough HP though, with princess being better in bait, Dart Goblin can be useful, just overshadowed But this is one of the few reasons why Furnace is at the 2nd last 17. Battle Ram Recently, battle Ram kinda get a heavy nerf, making it able to be pushed back, it’s obvious that the Ram is still useful is most situations, particularly 3M and Bridge spam decks, just a lot less helpful with it being able to be pushed back Fortunately the Barbarians got buffed, but that definitely doesn’t compensate it. 16. Tombstone The best part about the tombstone is that it’s being able to constantly distract units using the skeletons, especially the time when it’s destroyed It also only cost 3 elixir, Great on cycling, defence and most importantly, annoyance. Skeletons damage are very dangerous, so they must do something to make sure their win condition doesn’t die! However, note that the HP of skeletons is pathetic 15. Royal Hogs (prediction) This card just came out yesterday and obviously it’s a really fun card which can be useful, however since it just came out there’s really a lot to prove about it. It’s really great on distraction, but the problem is that the damage and HP are both relatively low. Nevertheless, you can always rely on paring them out with certain combinations, such as double hogs! Give it a shot! Fun fact: Royal Hogs has 1 HP lower than the Witch and Hunter The next one might be surprising however...... 14. Goblin Hut WHAT?! DIDN’T YOU SAY GOBLIN HUT IS OP?! Well, yes, the last ranking I made Goblin Hut was by far at the highest ranking, 5th place! Sadly, the best days of the Goblin Hut is over....... The nerf was definitely not the problem, it’s the Mega Knight and Skeleton Barrel nerf that affected it severely. The recent changes made the goblin Hut last shorter, but at the same time make Spear goblins deal more damage Overall it’s a better damage, so Goblin Hut is still one of the better buildings in the game (Excluding Tesla, Inferno Tower and Siege) What do you think about the goblin Hut? 13. Inferno Tower Similarly, inferno tower used to be one of the top picks, unfortunately it kinda got affected heavily, not just by the Tesla, but also more Inferno Tower remained as one of the best buildings, easily melting tanks from both air and ground, and having good amount of HP. The range is also impressive Since Giant Snowball just came out, maybe zap might fall, just maybe, if it did, don’t be surprised to see inferno tower back at the top! 12. Rocket Well, how does it feel when you miss a rocket, I just did........ and it felt awful, especially when it’s a battle with Dangkabir...... who does this remind you? Whatever, Rocket’s gonna be #12 in this ranking, probably one of the dirtiest cards in the game, it deals insane damage, making it easily finish low HP towers, and some dangerous support unit as well! The damage is so good, so great that it compensated the horrible radius, although the chances of missing is high. Careful with your placement! Wait what the- AHAHAHA! SOMEONE JUST MISSED A ROCKET! JK 11. Mini PEKKA Mini PEKKA has been quite underused for sometime already, but he was always been a great card Dealing crazy amount of damage, Mini Pekka is definitely tanks’ worst nightmare, for 4 elixir, there’s no worry that glass cannons will stop it for positive elixir trade However he’s easily distracted, as the description mentioned, get some support against them! 10. Elixir Collector One of the most important cards to bring whenever you are running a heavy deck. The elixir Collector has went through a harsh history of changes, look at all of these nerfs: On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 20%. On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 9%. On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update made the Elixir Collector's production rate affected by spell effects (Freeze, Zap, and Rage), plus the Ice Golem/Ice Wizard's slowing. On 20/10/16, a Balance Update increased the Elixir Collector's Elixir cost to 6 (from 5) and increased its lifetime by 10 seconds. This increased lifetime allows it to produce up to 8 Elixir. On 30/11/16, a Balance Update increased the Elixir Collector's production speed to 8.5 sec (from 9.8 sec) and decreased its lifetime to 70 sec (from 80 sec). On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Elixir Collector‘s hitpoints by 13%. The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Elixir Collector from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) to Frozen Peak (Arena 8). So let me get this up straight: it lost 29% HP, then it cost 6 elixir instead of 5, soon lost 13% more HP and now it’s later to unlock?! Gladly the elixir collector never falls, it can be Golem and 3 Musketeers’ best friend and it can help better on cycling. Long live the elixir Collector! And speaking of 3 Musketeers....... 9. 3 Musketeers One of the riskiest but most rewarding cards are definitely worth it! 3 Musketeers can deal heavy amount of damage, but doesn’t really have much HP. It worked well as long as tanked/with heal spell. Most of them are popular so 3 Musketeers definitely deserves this place! Don’t let someone destroy your tower, because when it does......... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 3 MUSKETEERS IN THE MIDDLE WILL DESTROY YOUR 2ND TOWER! It’s not the worst thing to counter but it takes a lot of effort to do so. 9 elixir, totally worth it! 8. Musketeer The solo version musketeer is definitely less risky and rewarding, but often a lot more versatile. The 3m are used on offence, but this is better on defence. Shooting air units is definitely a useful tool, she can also take out slow and weak units eventually She herself wasn’t that tanky either but she’s definitely a good supporter 7. Mega Minion Heavily armoured, lands damage heavily, what else can mega Minion be Except for 7th? The mega Minion is so good because he only cost 3 elixir, yet it provides so much damage. Increasing his versatility a lot. He also has a lot of support utility. I wonder though: why is he so easily distracted? Does everyone secretly hide a cupcake and he smelt it? 6. Fireball 1 word: ouch I think this is the 1st time in the rare card rankings fireball wasn’t in the top 5. The fireball is very versatile, deals decent damage and can stop glass cannons, emergency defence against swarms and more! Fireball can also finish low HP towers, which is why it’s still at a good spot! The top 5 are just better 5. Giant One of the best win conditions, Giant is probably the most versatile one Having high HP, high damage for 5 elixir, it punches nothing but buildings, meaning it’ll most likely go for the tower, allowing him to tank for his supports, definitely a formidable foe! He’s a bit slow though, just take it slowly, and make sure the push is strong! 4. Hog Rider Which should NOT be treated the same way as the next one, Hog Rider! Does the Hog Rider ever left the meta?! Instead, since Hig Rider has half the HP of Giant, but more damage, much faster and cheaper, Hog Rider should be used after placing the supports, using him to tank them like usual. Despite only having half of Giant’s HP it’s already at 1400 in total, since he also go for the tower instead, you need to stop it immediately with swarms or high damage dealers You simply can’t ignore him. And he’s going to be unlocked earlier. Wow! In conclusion, Hog Rider is probably the 2nd best win condition 3. Ice Golem And here we have the best card in the game! Ok, one of the best card, because the recent change made the top 2 even better than the ice Golem! Ice Golem, for only 2 elixir has 1000 HP, which is impressive, he’s very versatile as he can either finish off skeletons/low HP minions etc, but also kiting. If opponents used it to kite PEKKA, it’s over for her! The best part about ice Golem is that he can also act as a tank, for almost anything! Battle Ram, 3 Musketeers etc There’s no flaws about this card! 2. Valkyrie Surprisingly #1 is NOT the Valkyrie, it’s number 2! If you know what happened to her, you should’ve known why this is #1. Look at her HP! 1654! That’s more than a Rascal Boy! Also her damage is very powerful for 4 elixir, not to mention she deals 360 degree area damage! The reason why people think Valkyrie used to be quite weak is because there’s so much better alternatives, now? She’s the perfect definition of OP! So why wasn’t she number 1? 1. Wizard The lack of ability to hit air is why Valkyrie wasn’t #1, but don’t worry! Wizard solves your problem! Similar to Valk, Wizard got buffed and he’s very good! As you can see, Wizard is actually one of the most powerful units in the game, 234 damage per fireball, that’s more than Executioner’s axe or even Dark Prince’s spiked club! Also, Wizard burns everything, leaving minion Horde Into pieces of crisps. Something Valkyrie can’t even do. Also Wizard Hits fast, along with his big splash radius, proving Wizard is one of the most versatile and most powerful troops in the game Despite not having so much HP, Wizard definitely earns the #1 spot So that’s all for this blog post, and....... A moment of silence for Bomb Tower....... RIP, being the worst rare card ever, yet it’s being moved to Arena 10 (from arena 2). This is definitely going to be the next generation of 0% usage rate card...... Anyways that’s gonna wrap up for this ranking Category:Blog posts